When I Miss You
by MoonlightAkatsuki29
Summary: Isang pangyayari, isang sulat. Lahat ng isinusulat niya ay ang kanyang nararamdaman sa tuwing namimiss niya ang isang taong ni hindi alam ang kanyang pangalan at pagkatao. Kahit na anong sulat niya sa papel, kahit na anong gamit niya sa ballpen, hindi malalaman ng taong namimiss niya ang tunay niyang nararamdaman.


**When I Miss You**  
><strong>by: <strong>MoonlightAkatsuki29.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Prince of Tennis and the characters. I only own the plot and the ideas in this one-shot story. Credits to Konomi Takeshi-sensei.  
><strong>Language: <strong>Filipino  
><strong>Rated: <strong>K+  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Isang pangyayari, isang sulat. Lahat ng isinusulat niya ay ang kanyang nararamdaman sa tuwing namimiss niya ang isang taong ni hindi alam ang kanyang pangalan at pagkatao. Kahit na anong sulat niya sa papel, kahit na anong gamit niya sa ballpen, hindi malalaman ng taong namimiss niya ang tunay niyang nararamdaman.  
><strong>AN: **This one-shot is inspired by BEAST's song, When I Miss You. Iyong title lang ang pinagkuhanan ko ng idea and plot, pero iyong lyrics, hindi ko kinuhanan. This is dedicated to Encantada the Maiden. Italicized words are part of every Sakuno's secret confession letters to Ryoma.

* * *

><p><em>'Kailan mo kaya ako mapapansin? Ito na naman ako sa mga pantasya ko. Alam ko naman na hanggang pangarap lang ako. Alam ko naman na walang forever. Kaya, bakit pa ako aasa sa taong wala namang pag-ibig para sa akin, lalo na at hindi pa nito alam ang pangalan ko, pati na rin ang buong pagkatao ko?'<em>

Habang isinusulat ko ang mga katagang ito, walang ibang tao ang pumapasok sa isip ko kundi siya. Parati na lang ganito. Bakit ba ayaw magsawa ng sarili ko sa pagsulat ng nararamdaman ko para sa kanya? Hindi naman niya ito mababasa. Namimiss ko na siya.

Isa na naman ito sa pangarap ko. Parati kong sinasabi na namimiss ko na siya, kahit na wala naman kaming koneksyon sa isa't isa. Ang lakas kong mangarap, hindi ba? Hindi naman masamang mangarap.

"Nagsusulat ka na naman, Sakuno." narinig ko.

"Wala po kasi akong magawa, Lola." ang tugon ko sa aking lola na si Ryuuzaki Sumire.

"Hanggang kailan mo itatambak ang mga sulat mo para sa kanya?"

"Hanggang sa mapansin na niya ako, Lola."

"Paano ka niya papansinin kung hindi man lang nakikipag-usap sa kanya? Sa tuwing tinutulungan naman kita, parati kang umiiwas."

Binitiwan ko ang gamit ko na ballpen. Umubob na lang ako kasi totoo ang mga sinasabi sa akin ni Lola. Ang totoo, nahihiya ako. Nahihiya ako kay Ryoma-kun. Ang tanging alam lang niya tungkol sa akin ay apo ako ng coach ng Tennis Team ng Seigaku.

* * *

><p>Lumipas ang mga araw. Nakatanaw lang ako sa kanya sa malayo at tanging ito lang ang kaya kong gawin para maramdaman kong buo na ang araw ko. Magkaklase kami pero parati naman siyang natutulog sa klase.<p>

Habang nakatanaw ako sa kanya, may narinig akong yabag sa aking likuran. Napalingon naman ako kaagad.

"Anong ginagawa mo rito, Ryuuzaki-chan?" tanong sa akin ni Fuji-senpai.

"W-wala naman, senpai. Nanonood lang ako ng laban nina Ryoma-kun at Momo-senpai."

"Pero bakit dito ka nanonood? Hindi ba, dapat sa labas ng tennis court ka nanonood?"

Sa tuwing si Fuji-senpai ang kausap ko, wala akong takas sa kanya.

"F-fuji-senpai, aalis na ako. May kailangan pa kasi akong gawin sa Art Room." paalam ko kay Fuji-senpai.

"Mag-iingat ka, Ryuuzaki-chan. Baka mahulog ka." sabi ni Fuji-senpai ng may ngiti sa kanyang mga labi.

Ano ang gustong iparating ni Fuji-senpai sa akin? Nang makarating ako sa Art Room, nakita ko na lamang ang mga ipininta at iginuhit ko noong panahong nakatanaw ako mula sa silid na ito.

Kitang-kita ko kasi ang tennis court rito. Madalas akong nakalagi rito upang magpinta at gumuhit at tanging siya lamang ang naipipinta at naiguguhit ko sa kadahilanang siya lamang ang pumapasok sa isipan ko.

Mag-isa lamang ako sa silid na ito, kaya hinawi ko ang kurtina ng bintana. Ipinuwesto ko ang mga gamit ko sa pagguhit malapit sa may bintana upang matanaw ko sila. Habang gumuguhit ako, siya lang ang nasa isip ko.

'Mag-iingat ka, Ryuuzaki-chan. Baka mahulog ka.'

Naalala ko ang sinabi ni Fuji-senpai. Alam ko na ang gusto niyang iparating sa akin. Matagal na akong nahulog. Nahulog ako sa isang lalaki na itinuturing na buhay ang tennis. Nahulog ako sa isang lalaking hindi alam ang pangalan at buong pagkatao ko.

Masaya na ako sa ganito. Mabuti at nagkakaroon ako ng pagkakataon na matanaw siya kahit na malayo siya. Siya iyong tipo ng tao na napakalapit lang sa akin pero napakalayo para abutin.

Hindi ko namalayan na patapos na ang aking iginuguhit. Kaunting linya na lang at matatapos na ang aking iginuguhit.

"Tapos na." ang sabi ko sa sarili ko.

Tinitigan ko ang iginuhit ko. Ang napakagwapo niyang mukha. Napangiti na lang ako sa naging resulta. Inayos ko na ang mga kagamitan ko at umuwi na ako sa aking tahanan.

* * *

><p>Nakaupo na naman ako st nagsusulat. Kung sa eskuwelahan, ako ay nag-aaral, gumuguhit at nagpipinta, dito sa aking tahanan kasama ang aking lola, ako ay nagsusulat ng mga lihim na liham at iniisip siya.<p>

_'Napakagaling mo kanina. Natalo mo na naman si Momo-senpai. Sana, dumating ang panahon makakasama kita sa iisang tennis court. Mag-eensayo ako kasama ka at tuturuan mo ako ng mga dapat kong matutunan. Alam ko naman na hindi ito mangyayari, kaya hanggang panaginip at pangarap na lang ako.'_

Pagkatapos kong isulat ang mga katagang ito, may biglang kumatok sa pinto. Alam ko na kung sino ito. Si Lola. Pinagbuksan ko siya ng pinto. Sa halip na si Lola Sumire ang makita ko, si Ryoma-kun ang nakita ko.

"R-ryoma-kun, anong ginagawa mo rito? P-paano ka nakapasok sa amin bahay?" tanong ko kay Ryoma-kun.

Sa halip na sagutin niya ang tanong ko, pumasok na lang siya bigla sa kwarto ko. Hala. Ang mga liham ko! Dali-dali kong sinundan si Ryoma-kun, pero huli na ang lahat. Nakita na niya ang mga liham ko para sa kanya at binabasa na niya ito.

"R-ryoma-kun, h-huwag mong-"

"Ikaw ba ang nagsulat nito?" tanong niya sa akin pero patuloy pa rin siya sa pagbabasa.

"R-ryoma-kun-"

"Oo o hindi lang ang isasagot mo."

"O-oo." nahihiya kong sagot kay Ryoma-kun. Ano ba kasi ang ginagawa niya rito? Ano ang motibo ng pagpunta niya rito?

"Ryuuzaki Sakuno, totoo ba ang lahat ng nakasulat rito sa papel?"

Ryuuzaki Sakuno. Alam niya ang buong pangalan ko! Pero, paano niya nalaman ang buong pangalan ko? Ang alam ko lang, tanging apelyido ko lang ang alam niya. Hindi kaya- Hindi, Sakuno. Huwag kang umasa sa mga naiisip mo. Baka masaktan ka lang.

"Oo, totoo ang lahat ng iyan. Pero, alam ko naman na hanggang kaklase lang ang tingin mo sa akin. Okay lang naman kung ganoon. Hindi naman ako naghahangad na mas higit pa sa kaibigan ang koneksyon natin."

Maluha-luha na ako sa mga sinabi ko. Paano ako nagkaroon ng lakas ng loob na sabihin ang mga katagang iyon sa harap niya?

"Bakit mo naman nasabi iyan? Kung binibigyan mo ang sarili mo ng pagkakataon na makilala ako, hindi sana ganyan ang nasa isip mo. Hindi sana tayo ganito ngayon. Alam mo ba kung ano ang nasa isip at puso ko? Ikaw. Ikaw at ikaw lang. Kaya sana, tanggalin mo sa isip mo na hanggang magkaklase lang tayo. Mahal kita, Sakuno. Kaya ngayon, ibabalik ko sa'yo ang pagmamahal na ibinibigay mo sa akin."

Walang ano-ano ay hinawakan niya ang kamay ko at hinila niya ako papalapit sa kanya. Hindi ko alam ang irereaksyon ko. Kung maiiyak ba ako o matutuwa. Hindi ko alam. Ang tanging alam ko, mabilis ang tibok ng puso ko at kasabay na nito ang paglapat ng mga labi namin.

* * *

><p>- End -<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! So, this is my fifteenth one-shot. Hahaha. Hindi po ako adik sa mga one-shot. Mahilig lang po talaga. This is dedicated to Encantada The Maiden. Thank you for your reviews sa mga one-shot ko noon. Mabuti at nagkakausap tayo sa wattpad. Sa mga curious kung ano ang pen name ko sa wattpad, MoonlightAkatsuki29 pa rin po ang pen name ko. Walang pagbabago. Thank you sa mga nagbasa, nagbabasa, at magbabasa nito one-shot na ito. Read and review! Medyo OOC si Ryoma sa huli pero sa tingin ko, okay lang naman. Hahaha. Sorry for that. Till next time!**

**~MoonlightAkatsuki29.**


End file.
